


resplendent

by rxcrcfllptrs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: Connor is, for the lack of a better word, content.





	resplendent

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](https://66.media.tumblr.com/26db8abd10caea13e642f53ba80de029/tumblr_nduqatIVat1qzdiqvo4_500.jpg) from Alexander Harding's "[Visible Light](http://lenscratch.com/2013/11/alexander-harding/)" series.

Out of the three, Conrad wakes first. He feels the most responsible for leaving their assigned task last night for…  _other frivolities_. He thinks back on the night time moments with fondness and perhaps excitement. Sky still dark, he exits the room to clean up the mess they left, prepare the kitchen for Connor or Collin to make Hank’s breakfast.

Collin trudges out of the room second, sleep-rumpled state belying his android nature. The first hints of sunrise begin to trickle in, orange-red rays creeping through the windows into the floor. He sits on a tidied couch, face blank - the same kind of blankness as consciousness filters in from sleep - even as Sumo trots over to him for attention.

“Hey,” Conrad calls him over from the kitchen, that Collin acknowledges with a slight nod towards the sound. “Connor not awake yet?”

A lift of the shoulders. “Might need more time to recuperate from last night,” Conrad smiles fondly the same moment Collin smirks at the shared memory. “Want to help make Hank’s breakfast?”

  

 

Connor is, for the lack of a better word, content. The sheets and the bed are a mess, room still frozen in the state of frenzy from last night, but he wakes with a smile and the heat of the sun on his face. He lies there for a few moments, basking in the echoes of heat, the  _thump-thump-thump_  of his pump regulator.

Soon, though, he sits up and stretches. It isn’t entirely necessary, according to the system diagnostics shortly after his exit from standby mode, but he feels it to be.  _It’s such a nice day out today_.

A hand touches the doorway. “Connor?”

He looks to whoever called him.  _Conrad_. Flashes of heat and broad shoulders and murmurs of sweet nothings come to the forefront which makes Connor still for a moment, then he smiles.

 

  

Conrad’s breath catches as Connor’s smile grows. Framed by the creased blankets sitting just above his hips, the illumination from the window highlighting the contours of his body. 

Connor looks angelic, magnificent _._ The light of their life,  _resplendent_.


End file.
